Two Out of Three
by CrimsonShadow345
Summary: Dedicated to my best friend on :D. No romance in the story for obvious reasons.


Two out of Three

7:00 PM in the town of Blackeberg, Sweden as two young friends slept, curled up against eachother, A young boy just stumbling out of the cloud of depression, abuse and anxiety and even though she didn't look it, a very old woman. She slept curled up against his neck as his hand rested on her head. The CD player had very soft music playing which partially annoyed Eli but soothed Oskar, who had trouble getting to sleep. Having Eli with him helped but the music is what really soothed Oskar, who nuzzled against her head which made her giggle softly.

The girl eventually nodded off to sleep against Oskar's chest, sleeping soundly until someone crept in. His hood concealing his face, but the cross pendant, the shine of it awoke her. She shot up, her eyes changing shape as her iris's glowed to reveal a priest, hidden by a hood and a wooden stake. Eli lunged, the priest getting a slash at her chest, but it quickly knit itself back together as it did not touch her heart. It didn't even have a chance too as her fangs completely ripped his throat open, blood spurting from the jugular as she wrapped her lips around it. Consuming the blood like the animal she was inside. Oskar woke up to the horror that was Eli in her true form, she continued to feed as Eli's fangs tore inside of the man as Oskar backed up against the door, appearing to be utterely paralyzed.

Eli looked down at the corpse of what used to be a man, stepping on his head as she walked towards Oskar and pinched his neck, causing him to collapse on the floor in an instant. She carried him to the bed, tucked him in and changed back to her human form, washing her face of the stained blood and brushing her teeth. She took out a small piece of paper and wrote

"_Dear Oskar, if you're reading this then I'm gone now. I have to go away for I don't know how long, days, weeks, months. Not sure, but thank you…for everything. You were the first to be my friend, and the first to love me. Even though I don't return what you feel for me, I greatly appreicate it…Well….I do love you. But I cannot be with you at this time, please try to smile for me. I got your favorite song on a CD for you.._

_Love_

_Eli__"_

Oskar woke up a little later, only to find that the body was cleaned save for the bloodstains. But Eli was long gone, he read the letter she wrote and let it flutter to the floor, sobbing as he pressed play on the CD button, a familiar tune started to flow out of it.

_" Baby we can talk all night  
But that ain't getting us nowhere  
I told you everything I possibly can  
There's nothing left inside of here_

_And maybe you can cry all night_  
_But that'll never change the way I feel_  
_The snow is really piling up outside_  
_I wish you wouldn't make me leave here_

_I poured it on and I poured it out_  
_I tried to show you just how much I care_  
_I'm tired of words and I'm too hoarse to shout_  
_But you've been cold to me so long_  
_I'm crying icicles instead of tears_

_And all I can do is keep on telling you_  
_I want you_  
_I need you_  
_But there ain't no way_  
_I'm ever gonna love you_  
_Now don't be sad_  
_'Cause two out of three ain't bad_  
_Now don't be sad_  
_'Cause two out of three ain't bad_

_You'll never find your gold on a sandy beach_  
_You'll never drill for oil on a city street_  
_I know you're looking for a ruby_  
_In a mountain of rocks_  
_But there ain't no Coupe de Ville hiding_  
_At the bottom of a Cracker Jack box_

_I can't lie_  
_I can't tell you that I'm something I'm not_  
_No matter how I try_  
_I'll never be able to give you something_  
_Something that I just haven't got_

_There's only one girl that I will ever love_  
_And that was so many years ago_  
_And though I know I'll never get her out of my heart_  
_She never loved me back, ooh I know_  
_I remember how she left me on a stormy night_  
_She kissed me and got out of our bed_  
_And though I pleaded and I begged her_  
_Not to walk out that door_  
_She packed her bags and turned right away_

_And she kept on telling me_  
_She kept on telling me_  
_She kep on telling me_  
_I want you_  
_I need you_  
_But there ain't no way_  
_I'm ever gonna love you_  
_Now don't be sad_  
_'Cause two out of three ain't bad_  
_Don't be sad_  
_'Cause two out of three ain't bad_

_Baby we can talk all night_  
_But that ain't getting us nowhere"_

Oskar's crying stopped for a bit as he followed her advice and tried to smile. He remembered the happy times he had with her, the time they first met at the park, on the swings, the candy they ate..wasn't very happy for Eli but they had their first hug, which was nice. A voice came in his mind, it was Eli. Her beautiful Swedish accent flowing as she sang

"_Now don't be sad…" _

Oskar turned off the lights and put himself back into bed.

As Eli's voice degraded down to a simple hum, Oskar sang the last line as he drifted off into sleep.

"_Cause two out of three…aint bad." _


End file.
